


Personal Days

by Alisanne



Series: Adventdrabbles 2007 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-18
Updated: 2007-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Personal Days

Title: Personal Days  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Neville/Draco (heh)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 730  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: See [HERE](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/736.html#cutid1)  
A/N: The next in my 2007 [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) series. They should be read in this order to make the most sense: [Out More](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/291102.html), [The Matchmakers](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/292224.html), [One Never Knows](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/293598.html), [And so it Starts](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/293935.html), [Playing With Gryffindors](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/295107.html), [Reunion](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/295604.html), [Wands Out](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/296298.html), [The Interview](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/297019.html), [Satisfying His Curiosity](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/298045.html), [Brisk Traffic](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/299091.html), [Two For One](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/299291.html), [Overwhelming](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/299683.html), [Eliminating the Competition](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/301180.html), [From Under His Nose](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/302014.html), [A Good Conversation](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/302744.html), [Reflections](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/304342.html) and [Used To The Idea](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/304794.html).

  
~

Personal Days

~

“Draco? Are you there?”

Neville blinked as the door opened before he could knock again.

“What do you want?” Draco looked frazzled.

“Where have you been?” Neville asked. “You’ve not been at the office. Is something wrong?”

“No. I’m fine. Go away.” Draco tried to close the door but he paused as footsteps started coming down the hall.

“I’m not leaving,” Neville said, his face set. “I can come in so we can talk, or I can talk through the door so your neighbours can hear, it’s up to you.”

Draco sighed. “Oh for--.” He shook his head. “Fine! Come on in,” he mumbled irritably, stepping aside.

As Draco closed the door behind him and then walked past, Neville took in the flat. By any normal person’s standard, the place looked clean, but this was Draco, so the dusty boots discarded by the door and the robes hanging on the back of the parlour chair was the height of mess.

Draco had collapsed onto the couch and put his stockinged feet up onto the low table. “Well?” he said a tad belligerently. “What is it?”

Neville slipped into a chair across from him. “What’s wrong with you?”

Draco looked away. “Nothing. I’m fine. Why are you here?”

“You haven’t come into the office in three days, Draco. People are beginning to worry.”

“Sod people.” Draco paused, then, more quietly asked, “What people?”

“Well, me for one,” Neville said. “Why did you take off like that after we met with Harry in the pub, anyway?”

Draco shrugged. “No reason. I was... I thought you might want to go back and flirt with him or something.” Draco had crossed his arms and, incredibly, it appeared he was pouting.

“What? Flirt with whom?” Neville felt as though he were in some sort of alternate universe. “What are you talking about?”

“I saw the way you were looking at him,” Draco said sullenly. “It was ‘Harry this’ and ‘Harry that’, I thought you were going to ask him out or something.”

“Wait a moment. Surely you’re not jealous of Harry?” Neville shook his head. What in Merlin’s name was going on?

“Me? Jealous of that pouf?” Draco rolled his eyes. “Please. I have taste.”

But Neville saw the tense set of his shoulders and, rising, he walked over and sat beside Draco on the couch. “Draco, Harry is a good friend, but I’m not interested in him at all. Really.”

Draco’s arms were still crossed but as he slowly turned to look at Neville he undid them, shifting so that their bodies were facing each other. “Is that true?”

At Neville earnest nod, he smirked. “I should have known you’d have better taste than to be interested in Potter, but my Attraction Spell is so effective that...”

He paused as Neville’s finger came up and pressed against his lips. “I am interested in someone else, though,” Neville whispered. “Someone who, until now, I thought beyond my reach. It’s been hard working with you, Draco, not just because of our past, but because I’ve always been... attracted to you and I never thought anything could come of it.”

Neville began to move his fingers away, but froze when Draco’s hand came up and held them there. He held his breath as Draco placed a deliberate kiss on the tips of his fingers, then Neville blushed, closing his eyes.

A moment later, he felt lips on his and he sighed into a feather-light kiss, smiling as arms came around him to draw him close.

They pulled apart slowly, and when Neville met Draco’s gaze, he exhaled a relieved breath. His snarky partner -- partner in more ways than one, now, his jubilant mind said -- was back.

“Right, well, now that we’re sorted,” Draco said blithely, smoothing down his tousled hair, “perhaps we need to talk to Potter again. The spell should have worked by now.”

Neville smiled. Something had certainly worked for _them_ , that was certain. “Yes,” he said. “We should. But perhaps we should both take personal days today to work on our own magic.”

Draco stood and held his hand out to Neville. “Excellent suggestion. Come, I’ll give you a tour of the flat.” And as Neville was led away, he silently wished Harry good luck. He suspected it would be a while before they talked to him.

~


End file.
